oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Workshop I
Details Mining (30 if mining the coal) * Smithing * Crafting |items = *A knife or any edged weapon (ex. Dagger) *A pickaxe *A needle *Thread *Leather (obtainable during the quest) *A hammer *4 Coal |kills = Earth elemental (level 35) }} Walkthrough Bound under lock and key Head to Seers' Village and into the house immediately southwest of the bank, indicated by the quest start icon. Search the bookcase on the east wall to receive a book titled The Elemental Shield. The book speaks about an ore that was discovered in the Fifth Age, able to concentrate elemental energy into itself. Following this revelation, a workshop was created in Seers' Village, calling all craftsmen to invent new devices using this unique ore. Unfortunately, realising the destructive potential of the ore, the workshop had to be closed down, along with details of any processes involved destroyed. Read the book, before using a knife on it to get a battered key, turning the tome into a slashed book. Enter the north building with the anvil icon, and use the key on the odd-looking wall with the strange crack. Climb down the stairs you find there to enter a workshop. Restarting .]] First, head into the northern chamber. There are two water controls to the east and west of the water wheel. Turn the eastern water control so that it displays green instead of red. Do the same with the western water control, then pull the lever near the water wheel to jump-start it. The water wheel should now start spinning. Next, head into the eastern chamber. (If you didn't bring your own Leather, you can find Leather in the Northern-western Boxes) Fix the bellows with a spool of thread and leather, then pull the lever next to it. The bellows should now start pumping air. NOTE: ''You can find a needle by searching the crate in the fenced area of the room west of the central room and you can find leather by searching some of the crates in the northwest corner of the central room.'' Head into the western cavern and attempt to mine an elemental rock. The rock springs to life, yells, and attacks you. Kill the earth elemental, and pick up the elemental ore that it drops. It is possible to kill another elemental to receive further ore drops if any ore is banked. NOTE: ''One of the Kandarin easy tasks is to kill 1 of each element but it is entirely optional for this quest.'' Finally, head back to the central chamber. Search the small boxes in the northeast corner to obtain a stone bowl. Fill it with lava from the lava trough in the southern chamber, then use it on the furnace to the east in the same chamber. The inside of the furnace should now glow orange. A lost art Proceed to use the elemental ore, along with four coal, on the furnace to obtain an elemental bar. If you receive the message "The furnace needs to be hotter in order to be of any use," return to the northern and eastern rooms to ensure that the water wheel is spinning and the bellow is moving. With the slashed book in your inventory, go back to the centre and use the elemental bar on the workbench to make an elemental shield. If you are unable to craft the shield, destroy the slashed book and obtain a new one from the bookcase. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward *1 Quest point * Crafting experience * Smithing experience (+20 experience for smithing the shield) *Access to the Elemental workshop *An elemental shield, as well as the ability to make and wield them. Required for completing Completion of Elemental Workshop I is required for the following: *Elemental Workshop II *An easy and medium task in the Kandarin Diary :Note: You may want to defeat one of each of the four Elementals for a Kandarin Diary requirement. For the Earth Elemental, you must defeat one of the actual Elementals walking around; the rock that turns into the Elemental won't count towards the requirement.